prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Country: Sing and Fight
Pretty Country: Sing and Fight (新プリティーカントリー：歌うと戦い Shin Puritī Kantorī: Utau to Tatakai, lit. "New Pretty Country: Sing and Fight") is the first main Pretty Country game to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Dream About Worldwide's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series, published and developed by DreamWorld, known in Europe as "The Pretty Country Game: Audition Rush". Unlike previous titles named Pretty Country, there are no plans of adapting the series into manga or anime, and it was not created by Maiyumeno Academy. Their newest entry in the series, Story of World, is now created by Cosmonity (portmanteau of "Cosmos" and "Unity"). Dreaming World owns the rights to brand "Pretty Country", meaning that Cosmonity is not allowed to use that name. 'Plot' As typical of Pretty Country games, the player takes role as the successor to their mother who was once a famous idol known for her beautiful voice. The Mayor of Rose Quartz Town asks Player to enter a name and birthday. On farm, players are allotted a sizable amount of land for planting crops, flowers, and/or grass. In addition, you have coop for the chickens, a barn for cows and sheep, and horse stable. 'Features' *Choose one from two protagonist in different gender. The default male name is Leonard (Ryota in Japanese) and the default female name is Christine (Kanako in Japanese). *Customise character by choosing hairstyle + colour, eye shape + colour, head + body accessories, clothes, and footwear. *Staples of the series: such as farming, fishing, singing, swimming, and mining. *Certain pieces of furniture can be placed onto walls. *Tool use is context sensitive. There will be no need to equip tools, as when you approach something that would utilise the tool, it and its action will automatically be prompted. *The ability to restyle own house. House exteriors can also be re-decorate. 'Characters' Bachelors *Andreas - Andreas is Andrew's twin brother. Both live at a Convenience Store called "Lunar Vega". He seems to be the exact opposite of Melody: quiet, calm, but hard-working while Andrew is loud and cheerful. *Andrew - Andreas' twin brother who almost look alike except for eyebrow and mouth. *Derick - Derick sees himself as a caring and trustworthy young man who is good with ladies. He is afraid of strangers and hates slander. *Maka *Paolo *Roy Bachelorettes *Astrid - A violinist. Astrid is a reserved young girl with somewhat straight-forward nature, but she displays grace when playing violin. *Emily - Emily is good at painting and loves magical things like rainbow. She is extremely artistic. Her dream is to be an artist. *Evelyn - A waitress at Dokkiri Cooking Days. She loves making desserts and dreams of baking cakes. *Janice - An attractive hipster who always find the latest styles of fashion. She dreams to become a model. She is Minerva's daughter. *Misty - An energetic explorer who loves nature. He can be found in the caves and at the lake. *Renee - Renee loves adventures. Citizens *Bell - *Davy - Father to twins Andreas and Andrew. He runs Convenience Store. *Elina - Derick and Vio's mother, who runs Blacksmith Shop. *Friedrich - President of Rose Quartz Town. *Karen - Davy's wife, as well as Andreas and Andrew's mother. *Leonita - Evelyn's mother who is the owner of Procyon Inn. *Manuel - Roy's father, who owns a Blacksmith Shop. *Minerva - *Patrick - The town's pastor, who serves at the Church. *Roland - *Romeo - The doctor who works at Clinic. *Sara - A female child villager. She is Evelyn's younger sister. *Sharon - *Vio - A male child villager. 'Marriage and Children' Main article: Marriage (SaF), Child 'Rival Marriage' Wooing a girl/boy is not exactly easy. Every marriage candidate has another person who's interested in them as well. If you don't marry any one of the marriage candidates, his/her rival will marry him/her instead. Just like the player, the rival couples will get married one week later. *Andreas and Emily *Andrew and Renee *Derick and Evelyn *Maka and Misty *Paolo and Astrid *Roy and Janice Navigation *Rose Quartz Town *Festivals *Children Category:Pretty Country media Category:Dreaming World's Pretty Country Category:Games Category:Game-only